Bajoran Dream Flu
by Tara-yomitorika
Summary: When Uhura contracts a disease that causes her to attach herself to Spock in a sleeping state, how will he respond? Tried to sum it up without spoiling too much. Probable lemons in later chapters
1. A Sick Cadet

~*~

"This is not good."

Uhura sat in her desk in the last class of the day, Advanced Telsian II, shaking uncontrollably. It had started slow, nothing more than a slight shiver in her hands. It hadn't bothered her at first because she felt fine. Thinking it nothing more than a case of overstressing on the test she had taken earlier in the day, she continued on. That had been almost half an hour ago. Now it was on to full out trembling, shaking her down to her very centre. She had given up taking notes as her normally elegant writing became nothing more than a mass of scribbles. She felt weird, as though her skin was crawling, hot and cold all at the same time. She looked around, hoping no one was watching her slowly go to pieces. Thankfully, none of her classmates had noticed, seeing as they were all daydreaming or sleeping or somewhere in between.

When the bell finally rang, she managed to stagger into the hall and start towards the Clinic, hopefully McCoy could tell her what was wrong. She fought her way down the hall, pushing through the thinning crowd of students. However, halfway down the hallway that led to the clinic, it stopped being the hallway that led to the Clinic and started being the entrance to the staff's quarters.

She groaned, leaning against the wall to steady her shaking body and spinning head. When she thought about it, the wall actually felt kind of nice. No, it felt really nice. It was cool, very cool, and she hadn't noticed it before, but she was burning. She sighed, leaning more heavily against the wall. How could her head be spinning that much and still be attached to her body. Things that should not have been moving were shifting, causing Uhura's already thin control to slip just a little more.

"Just a few more minutes," she thought, "then I'll turn around and go to the clinic." She was relaxing against the wall when an unexpected sound shook her out of her daze.

"Cadet Uhura?" The silken voice elicited yet another groan from her tired body.

"Pleaseletitnotbehim, PLEASEletitnotbehim," she muttered, saying a silent prayer to whatever gods there were in the universe.

"Cadet?" His voice was closer now and she could see him striding down the hall, a single raised eyebrow the only sign of his confusion and curiosity. She closed her eyes, willing this to be only another figment of her imagination. Unfortunately, Uhura seemed to be out of luck. She opened her eyes to see a flash of fleeting concern pass across the professor's face. His step quickened, obviously looking to discover the mystery of why a cadet was passing out in the hallway of the staff's quarters. She sighed, not believing the amount of terrible luck she had been having lately. It was one more thing to add to her list and one of the most embarrassing. This was exactly what she didn't need. Now Spock was going to think she was crazy.

"Cadet Uhura, what are you doing in the staff quarters? You are quite obviously not well."

Spock's ability to state the obvious was not helping the matter, nor was the effect his voice was having on her knees. Oh, why did _Commander_ Spock have to be the teacher to find her while she was almost passed out against a wall? _Commander_ Spock who she had talked to in a total of 342 times, all of which had been in class. _Commander _Spock who she was totally, illogically, and hopelessly in love with.

She sighed and opened her eyes again to answer, but her mental abilities took a severe hit when she saw how close he had advanced. Barely two steps away, it was possible that this was the closest they had ever been. She could see every detail of his beautiful face. The high sloping brow above those dark eyes, eyes that called deep into her soul. They sent the world moving again, which didn't help her plan in staying upright. She closed her eyes again immediately and tried to form a coherent thought. Had the walls been moving that much before she closed her eyes?

"Id u'ed d'be the way d'the clinig," she mumbled, very aware she was talking like she was drunk, but unable to stop. "Then id chained, now id not d'way d'the clinig no more." Her breath came out in a sigh when she finished the herculean effort of responding. The moving walls were really playing havoc with her sense of direction. Up and down were changing faster than she could keep track of and she wondered if she was going to float away. Wasn't she upside down now?

She closed her eyes in an attempt to stay standing. Her eyelids felt heavy even when they were closed. It really wasn't fair. Her already unsteady body was shaking even more at the sight of his face. His beautiful, smart, sexy face which was attached to his beautiful, smart, sexy head and his beautiful, smart, sexy body. The intense spasms of her muscles were really wearing her out. She wished she could fall asleep, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Spock so with great concentration, she forced her eyes open again. She felt her entire body quake as she once again saw his face.

"It is apparent that you are incapable of proceeding by yourself. Unless you have an objection, it is sensible that I should escort you."

She tried to walk on her own, she really did. But the combined effects of Spock's unsettling presence and whatever was happening to her caused her to fall to the ground in an undignified heap. She blushed slightly, trying to untangle her legs so she could be vertical again, when two burning hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you unharmed, Cadet?" He studied her carefully, taking in her blank look and shaking legs, frowning at her apparent inability to walk. He thought a moment, calculating advantages and disadvantages to every solution that would end with Cadet Uhura safely in the hospital. Finally, he reached a conclusion.

"As you are incapable of walking, I will carry you. Do I have your permission to do so?" Her eyes, opened again when she had attempted to walk, were trapped in his. It made it impossible to think. They were sparkly, she realized. They were deeper than pitch, but they glistened like diamonds. His analytical gaze reminded her that he had asked her a question. Uhura thought, trying to remember what it was exactly that he had asked her. She gave a dazed nod as she remembered, and he swiftly picked her up and began on the right path to the clinic.

She sighed as she was surrounded by his warmth. It was remarkable really, like being wrapped in a heating pad. Why in the galaxy had she thought she had been burning before? She was freezing, probably from touching that damn wall. With a little moan of contentment, she snuggled into his chest, forgetting temporarily who _he_ was. Her eyes closed, a peaceful smile ghosted onto her face, and gently, she fell asleep.

~*~

Yay! First chapter of my first fic done! This idea changed a little due to a computer crash about halfway through my rough draft, but I like the improvements I made. I am going to get a beta but I was so excited I just had to post. I will repost once it's been corrected but until then so long! Live long and Prosper =D

Tara-Yomitorika


	2. Bajoran Dream Flu

~*~

"Professor Spock?"

The confused voice of the clinic's pretty secretary shattered the peaceful silence of the walk. Though maybe peaceful wasn't the right word. It was comforting, leaving him far more relaxed than usual, but her proximity also caused him to feel… unbalanced in ways that were unfitting for their professional relationship. In fact, compared to how he usually felt, this was the farthest thing from peace he had ever experienced. Uhura's cool body pressed against his chest caused disturbing flaws to the Commander's self control.

"What's the matter, Professor? Oh my, God! Uhura!" The aide's high pitched voice grated against his already frayed nerves.

"She was collapsed against a wall in the entrance to the staff's quarters. She was unable to walk, so I decided it was prudent to carry her here myself." His monotone voice seemed to shake her out of her slight panic, and she nodded.

"I'll go get Dr. McCoy."

She walked away swiftly, and the clicking of her heels made him flinch as his oversensitive hearing picked up the sharp sound. He paused, trying to calm himself.

He was distracted from this course of action when Uhura produced another small moan. His heart rate, already elevated from seeing the pretty cadet apparently incapacitated against a wall, increased a further 5%. As well, his breathing had become difficult and slightly rasping, increasing a mere 2%. In short, Commander Spock was having a very inappropriate reaction to his proximity to one of the academy's star pupils.

He rebuked himself internally, stating the various reasons why this was illogical and why it should cease. Firstly, she was a student, and he was a teacher. Several regulations in the Starfleet Conduct Manual specifically prohibited liaisons between teachers and students.

Secondly, it was improper to have this reaction towards any female while she was doing something as innocent as sleeping. He let out a rasping breath as she snuggled into his chest again, something she was doing approximately twice every ten minutes. Well, perhaps not innocent, but it was nonetheless an inappropriate reaction to have to a sleeping woman.

And thirdly, his Vulcan control should not be so easily undermined by a human woman who wasn't even provoking him on purpose. He made a noise of contented displeasure so low it couldn't have been heard by the woman asleep in his arms, but she stirred slightly as she felt it vibrate through his chest, burrowing her head further into the fabric of his shirt.

He suppressed another groan and looked around the waiting room. Surely somewhere there had to be a chair. The sooner he put her down, the better. He had been using meditation techniques to prevent his response to the cadet's presence from manifesting itself physically, but they were not going to work if this continued much longer. Finding no chair in the immediate vicinity, he was about to search for one in the hallway when the assistant returned with Dr. McCoy in tow.

"Professor Spock, Miranda here told me you found Uhura collapsed in the hallway?" McCoy took a small light out of the black bag his was carrying, then gently opened Uhura's eyes and shined the light into her pupils. Getting no response except a slight spasm, he put the light back into his bag and turned to her stoic Vulcan rescuer.

"Can you describe any of her symptoms to me?"

"She appeared to be disorientated and said something about the way to the clinic changing to the entrance to the staff's quarters. She was shaking perceptibly and had difficulty speaking. She did not seem herself." Spock decided to keep the fact that she had been repeatedly nestling into his person to himself, concluding that it was irrelevant, not to mention discomforting. He stood still, calmly observing the emotions that played across the doctor's face.

"I can't think offhand what it could be. I feel as though I'm missing something obvious," the young doctor frowned in concentration and frustration. "Computer!"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy." A monotone female voice seemed to fill the room, startling an already agitated Commander Spock.

"Search Galactic Encyclopedia of Viruses and Diseases for any type of ailment that produces the following symptoms: Shaking, hallucination, exhaustion, deterioration of vocal, locomotive, and cognitive abilities," He paused to allow the computer to confirm the search had begun. "Would you agree, Commander, that hallucination is a logical assumption to her confusion relating to her location?"

Spock thought for a moment, calculating the possible causes for disorientation as well as the probabilities of each.

"It is one of the more likely possibilities that would produce the effects experienced by Cadet Uhura. It possesses a likelihood of approximately 89.43%" Just as he finished, a tone alerted them to the fact that the computer search was finished.

"Search has produced thirty two possibilities for the requested set of symptoms."

"Was there anything else at all you can remember, anything at all? It may seem to be beside the point, but you never know what small detail may be significant."

Spock hesitated a moment, then spoke.

"On the way here, she did seem to become rather… attached to my person. I do not know if this was coincidence, the illness, or my elevated body temperature."

"Computer, narrow search with to diseases with temperature influences."

"Narrowing search… Search complete. Fifteen possibilities for request set of symptoms."

"Computer, list common names in alphabetical order."

"Names of diseases with the selected symptoms: Andronesian Encephalitis, Bajoran Dream Flu, Darnay's Disease, Macrovirus…"

"Computer, repeat second disease."

"Bajoran Dream Flu." Spock instantly became more alert. This one sounded promising.

"Computer, define Bajoran Dream Flu."

"Bajoran Dream Flu. Purposefully created for religious exploration of the soul, it produces several severe but non-lethal symptoms. The subject will begin to shake severely, followed by hallucination and diminished mental abilities. The subject will begin to feel alternating feelings of extreme cold and burning, which will cause them to attach themselves to the nearest object of extreme temperature. Objects suggested for this purpose are heated blankets or cooling packs. Once the subject has been introduced to their "comfort item", they will fall into a deep slumber." Spock could feel the relief burning through his body. It did not seem to be a serious disease. His internal celebration halted as the computer continued. "Observers should note that once in this slumber, the subject must not be removed from their comfort items or they will go into severe shock followed, most often, by death. This sleep, lasting anywhere from eight to twenty four Earth hours, will be characterized by vivid and realistic dreams which show the subject his or her deepest fears and desires, whichever are most prominent in the existence of the subject. Subjects have been shown to experience some difficulty distinguishing between their dreams and reality upon waking."

Spock felt his face freeze as the eyes of the other two people in the room slowly shifted to him, one containing fear and one poorly contained humour. A laughing smile crept on to the doctor's face.

"So, Commander, any comments on the situation?"

~*~

WooHOO! Chapter two is up and running! I'd like to thank all the people who added my story to their alert lists and a huge thank you to the 8 people who reviewed my story:

CarsonsgirlDiscoUnicorndreamer24-7

TrinigyalnylondonCardinalinNightfangiosfriendand karmapolice28

You guys have no idea how happy I was to receive your reviews! I'd also like to give a shout out to my beta's Audi katia and Miranda River. You guys have made this experience something to remember! Thanks so much! I'm sorry for the evil cliffy, but it had to be done! I'll try to polish off another chapter tomorrow, or rather later today lol. Until then, keep on truckin! Live long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


	3. Nap time

~*~

"Something must be done."

From his harsh tone, Commander Spock knew his displeasure was embarrassingly evident. It was truly an insult to his Vulcan heritage that he allowed something as uncontrolable as this to affect him so completely. It was not acceptable.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but there really is nothing we _can_ do. Cadet Uhura's diseased sleep seems to have been triggered by your body heat. If you attempt to leave, she will go into shock and die. I can't let you do this." They had been arguing about this for the past five minutes. Spock was adamant that he should be allowed to leave _without_ Cadet Uhura, and McCoy was equally resolute in his decision that _both_ the Commander and the Cadet had to stay, preferably in quarantine.

"How could she have come by this disease? To my knowledge, it is not a common ailment."

McCoy's expression became frustrated and confused as he realized Spock had a valid point. Frowning, he contemplated the possibilities. At last, he spoke.

"Several weeks ago, a group of Bajoran politicians came to discuss the prospect of Bajor joining the federation. As the majority of their planet is operated under their religious beliefs, they were all highly religious men. It is possible that one of them was recovering from a purposefully induced infection. It is likely some external influences caused her immune system to fail enough to succumb to the disease."

Spock considered the probability of the doctor's logic and then concluded it was plausible. He admonished himself internally when he realized his concern and curiosity over what caused her immune deficiency. He realized these were somewhat redundant facts, as they didn't provide a solution as to how he was going separate himself from Uhura.

"How she contracted the disease is a debate for another time. At the moment, we need to discover a way to secede the Cadet from my person. This contact is unprofessional for a cadet and a teacher." Spock's face resumed its stony look as he spoke. It would be unthinkable to allow Uhura to remain in such contact with him for the possible twenty four hours. It would be difficult, to say the least, to control himself during that time.

"I know how you feel, Commander, but it's just not possible. Any attempt to separate the two of you will most likely result in the death of the cadet. I need your cooperation." The Commander's face clearing showed he was _not_ going to stay.

"Commander, I didn't want to do this." His smirking grin told Spock otherwise. "I'm placing you under quarantine. For your comfort and privacy, you will be taken to the apartments reserved for off-planet interns. It should be comfortable enough and will be empty for the next two months." His grin became almost antagonistic as he spoke, but he probably didn't realize how much it was annoying the Commander.

Spock felt anger rise in him. Concentrating, he forced the raging emotion back down. It was imperative that he remain in control.

"You don't have the authority to do that, Doctor." His clipped tone was dangerously close to sounding angry, something that Spock knew embarrassingly well, yet was unable to prevent.

"Starfleet regulation states that the Chief Medical Officer, that's me, has authority to override the orders of any commanding officer, that's you, in reference to health matters. This is undoubtedly a health matter, and I am overriding your order to let you go. In fact, I am sending you into quarantine whether you like it or not. You will go to the room by choice or force, but you will go."

Spock allowed himself another muted growl, causing Uhura to once again burrow into his shirt. He was tempted to simply walk out, but he thought of the consequences.

If he left, it would arouse suspicion if he were to walk around carrying a cadet in his arms, which he would because against all things he may have said, he would not let Uhura die because of him. Moreover, there is a significant risk of spreading the disease around the campus. While the infection was not lethal, it was still negligent to allow the spread to happen. Confronted with these problems, it was only sensible to obey the quarantine and wait until Uhura awoke, despite his personal discomfort. Regardless of his serious reservations, he simply nodded.

"As it is impossible for me to be disconnected from Cadet Uhura, and is also irresponsible to allow her to spread the infection, I will accompany her in quarantine."

The atmosphere relaxed visibly at his agreement. Truth be told, McCoy hadn't known how to subdue the half Vulcan if he chose to simply leave. Any attempt to restrain the Vulcan by force would have injured the cadet. But as the Commander had agreed to the quarantine, Miranda simply returned to her position at the desk. With a smirk, Dr. McCoy, motioning for Spock to follow him, walked down the hallway that would lead to the live-in nurse's quarters.

They arrived shortly, and McCoy swiftly typed in the unlocking code. They entered into the small room and Spock quickly took inventory of his surroundings. The walls were painted an impartial blue color, and the floor was creamy white carpet. There was a single bed with matching sheets, with a small table beside it. A tall, thin dresser made of beige wood stood in the corner beside a matching door, which presumably lead to the bathroom. All in all, it was neutral and boring, containing nothing that would help pass the possible twenty four hours he would spend in here. He noticed one very important factor as turned to McCoy.

"The bed is not efficiently sized for two people."

McCoy couldn't contain his good-natured chuckle.

"You need to have as much full contact as possible anyway. Your heat is the only thing keeping her from death, don't forget that. The most preferable situation would be to hold her like that, but we might be able to shift her to a more comfortable position. I trust you don't want to stand the entire time? Let's see if we can't make it a little more relaxed."

McCoy couldn't help but laugh again at Spock's stiff face. Without a word, Spock strode uneasily across the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Uhura frowned slightly at the jostling movement, but settled back into her peaceful sleep.

"Now lay back and let's see if we can't adjust her a little better. I'm going to get some equipment, but I'll be right back. _Do_ _not leave!_" McCoy darted out of the room, and with the swoosh of the door, Spock was alone with her.

If he had been human, he would have been nervous. As it were, he simply laid back and practiced his breathing techniques for calming one's emotions.

He managed to slow his breathing and somewhat calm his mind. He was beginning to cope with her closeness. Her head lolled peacefully against his shoulder and he wasn't sure if the control was a good or bad thing. The sound of the door opening and a squeaky wheel alerted Spock to the fact that Doctor McCoy was back.

"I got a heart monitor. It should be helpful in detecting her stress levels." He began to attach various electrodes to parts of the cadet's anatomy. Spock's breath caught slightly as the top two buttons of the Cadet's uniform were undone. The red was really quite complementary to her skin, Spock realized. It brought out the dark chocolate undertones of her skin, highlighting it until it was almost luminescent. He was jolted out of his thoughts as McCoy began talking again.

"Once we begin moving her, you must be ready at all times to bring her back to this position. I don't think there is a major risk of shock just from moving her, but I don't know if we have a situation like this to compare to, so we'd best be ready for anything."

The Commander nodded his accord and as the last electrode was attached, the monitor began to beep in an oddly comforting rhythm. Slowly, they began to turn Uhura so she could align with his body. He closed his eyes, listening for any change in the regular pulse of the monitor and trying to ignore the friction rubbing on select parts of his body.

Her heart rate continued as normal, and eventually they were positioned with Spock sitting with his legs extended along the bed and Uhura directly on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her torso to stabilize her and, all in all, the position was drastically more comfortable than before. Her slight weight was not enough to cause him any discomfort.

"Well, that was a success." The doctor wiped his forehead and began to remove the electrodes from her body. He paused half way through, and began to reattach them. "Actually, I'm going to leave this hooked up, if it's all the same to you. Just a precautionary measure, but I want to know if anything is bothering her."

He paused, unsure of the arrangement. Under normal circumstances, it would be completely inappropriate for any commander and cadet to sit like this. McCoy actually would have preferred to leave them as it was, with Commander Spock simply carrying the cadet, but it wasn't fair to ask that of him. He really wasn't sure why he was worrying about this at all. Professor Pointy-Ears was such a stiff neck he probably wouldn't even know what was going on if McCoy said anything about improper behavior. Did Vulcans even get horny?

Laughing on the inside, McCoy pointed to a red button the side of the display screen. "If anything goes wrong, press this and someone will come." With that, McCoy spun on his heel and left, trying to contain the laughter that threatened to explode from him.

Spock took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Meditation was the answer. Through this, meditation would keep him strong.

~*~

O.o Click! I just had a marvelous idea! Oh my gosh, this is a good thing! This chapter was really really hard to write, much harder than the last ones! Now, I have ideas! Ooooo super marvelous wonderful fabulous ideas! Until tomorrow, or rather later today, I need to sleep. It is 4:30 am and I AM TIRED! But really excited for my idea! Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers (Gosh there's more this time):

IAMElisabethfangiosfriendfrostykist

Trinigyalwillowtree14dreamer24-7

Karmapolice28makoto224CardinalinNight

Broadwaybound7643Generated Anomolycarsonsgirl

Tiomanandequestrianhobbit

You guys are my motivation! Please tell me what you think, even if it's an "Oh my gosh you suck!" I love hearing from my readers! Another thank you to my betas! audi katia and Miranda River – I couldn't do this without you! Many thanks! To everyone, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


	4. Assignment Accident

~*~

Uhura's first thought when she awoke was wondering what time it was. She stretched luxuriously, reveling in the amazing feeling her muscles experienced when they extended like this. She looked around, wondering where she was. Surprisingly, she found herself back in her dorm.

Perplexed, she tried to remember getting home, but the last thing she could recall was leaving her last class. Well, at least she didn't seem to be shaking anymore, which was a relief. She got up and reached for her PADD to check the time when she saw the message light blinking. Surprised, she pushed the flashing button and saw she had received a message from Professor Spock. She read the message to herself out loud.

_Cadet Uhura,_

_Please report to my office at 1630 hours sharp today. I wish to speak to you regarding your performance on the last assignment you handed in._

_Commander Spock_

She glanced at the clock and almost fell down. It was already 4:20! She had ten minutes to get all the way across the academy. She had fallen asleep in her uniform, eliminating the need to make herself presentable. She sprinted out the door, praying she would make it on time. Nine and a half minutes later, she arrived, red-faced and puffing, at Commander Spock's office door. She raised her hand to knock, but before she could, the door swished open.

As she cautiously walked inside, his voice shook her out of her nervous thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what had been wrong with her assignment. Vulcan III was incredibly important to her xenolinguistics career, and she had seen how easily one bad assignment could affect a mark.

"Is it common practice for you to be late for engagements with your professors?" She felt heat rise to her face as she turned to face him. He looked gorgeous, as always, but even now there was something else about him. She carefully took inventory of his appearance.

The difference wasn't his clothes, that's for sure. Same old boring black uniform, even if it was form fitting and showed off his perfectly sculpted body.

It was his face, she realized suddenly. But what was it _exactly_? It looked basically the same. Pale, olive-toned skin, full bow lips, and that high sloping brow were all in place. His eyes, as always, were pitch black, but something was slightly different. They were shining with emotion, though the rest of his face hadn't changed. She'd seen his eyes betray emotion before, but nothing like this. They seemed to radiate some feeling that she could not identify.

"If you are done staring at my person, I would appreciate it if you would sit down."

His tone was strange, brusque but the undertone didn't really show anger. Realizing she hadn't stopped staring yet, she quickly averted her eyes. Blushing even brighter, she tore her eyes from him and sank into the seat across from him. Not daring raise her eyes, she spoke, trying to calm the redness in her face.

"Was there something wrong with my last assignment, sir?" She jumped a little at the sharp sound the PADD made as it hit the desk. Warily, she looked up, only to see his eyes even brighter than before.

"If you wish to see the problem with your assignment, look at it yourself."

Uhura carefully reached over and grabbed her assignment off her desk. She gasped as she realized what had happened.

It wasn't uncommon for Uhura's mind to wander in Spock's class. In fact, she was surprised she had managed to do as well as she had so far. And what did she daydream about? Only the most distracting thing in the class; Professor Spock. Normally, it didn't affect her studies much. She would absent-mindedly take notes, writing down what was being discussed. The only thing that really changed was the depth of her notes.

But this time she had made a humongous error. While daydreaming, she had, instead of writing her assignment she was _supposed _to be doing, written out all her little fantasies that were going through her head. It would have been embarrassing under normal circumstances, but sitting here, with the subject of her thoughts in the same room, knowing exactly what she had been thinking, it was unbearable.

"Excuse me, I, uh, um, have, uh, something to do." Uhura stood up quickly and ran for the door. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything except be mortified of what she had done. She collided with something warm, and nearly fell over, but strong arms held her in place. Her burning face heated more, to the point that she was sure she was on fire. How had he gotten around the desk so fast?

"Cadet, I am not finished with you yet." His voice, to anyone else, would have sounded calm, but Uhura made a study of him and could hear the emotion shaking his voice. She looked up to his face, and was instantly drawn into his eyes. They were smoldering with the fire of what he was feeling, though she still couldn't understand it.

"What do you want? Please, just let me leave." Humiliation burned her voice and put a knot in her throat. To have him so close was heaven, but for him to _know_ was torture. Her time with him had been based on hiding her feelings, and now that he knew, it was crushing her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath, but she really didn't care. She wished the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.

"I have a few questions for you, and then you may leave if you wish." Groaning, Uhura dropped her face again, attempting to sit down again. But those arms held her close, keeping her pressed against his warm, hard body. Arms pinned to her sides, there was nothing she could do except wait.

"Did you mean it?"

This was the last question Uhura expected. Gaping she raised her face to meet his burning eyes.

"What did you say?" His arms squeezed her fractionally closer. She couldn't help gasping a little as her body pressed into his in a rather intimate way.

"Did you mean what you wrote?" His blazing eyes scorched a tunnel into her soul, leaving her helpless to do anything but answer with a breathless nod. A deep groan rumbled through his chest and he stooped his head, burrowing it into the crook of her neck. She made a curious mewling sound, stretching her neck and baring her throat.

His hand came up, pulling the tie out of her hair and allowing it to fall freely down her back. He began to twist his fingers into it, pushing his face into her neck. She wanted to raise her hand, say something, do _anything_, but his simple action had left her limp and unable to move. His arm returned to her lower back, holding her securely against him. He raised his face slightly, and whispered into her ear.

"Is it what you want?" Her breath caught in her throat again as his breath scorched the side of her face. Legs shaking, she tried to concentrate, focusing on one word, begging that she could manage to get it out.

"Yes." Her voice came out ragged, but that only seemed to encourage him. She gasped as his mouth attached to the pulse in her neck, sucking and nibbling at her skin. She instantly felt herself become wet, and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve the desire. She tried to raise her hands, to hold him, but her arms were pinned to her side.

She was helpless to do anything but melt as he ravaged her neck, trailing down to her collarbone then back up to her jaw. His teeth grazed against her pulse, making her gasp his name. He seemed to enjoy that and did it again with repeated results. Helplessly, she felt her knees give out, leaning completely on his arms.

When he finally reached her mouth, she was seeing stars. He began to explore her, tasting every inch of her mouth, tongue dancing with hers. She moaned softly, rubbing herself against him and feeling him harden in response. Another low growl vibrated through his chest, and he pushed her even closer to his body. His arms shifted lower, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nyota." Her name came as a groan from his lips as one of his hands slipped to her thigh, pulling her closer. He took a step forward and sat her on the desk, his lips never leaving hers. With a gasp, she raised her hands, attempting to touch his face, but before she could do anything, he had grabbed her arms and returned them to her sides.

Wordlessly, his mouth carried on downwards, learning exactly what areas caused her to moan and what made her shake with excitement. She felt herself become wet and she yearned to touch him, but his hands held hers firmly against her legs.

She gasped as with one fluid movement he released her hand and slid his finger down the zippered front of her uniform, effectively stripping her from the navel up. Reclaiming her hand, his mouth began to explore, suckling, nibbling, tasting her.

She slumped against his arm, which had returned to its position on her back. His mouth traveled lower, latching onto her nipple. She thrust her chest forward, and his hand returned to fondle her other breast. Her eyes slid shut, head tilted and neck stretched in ecstasy.

"Nyota."

The only response she could manage was a throaty groan, and her thoughts begged him to continue the ministrations he was giving her breasts. She whimpered slightly as she was once again exposed to the cold of the room.

"Open your eyes." Another moan rasped from her throat as she tried to ignore the teasing nurturing of his fingers and concentrate on his words. His mouth returned to her breast and began to tease her already aching nipple. She whimpered again and stretched even further, opening to him, pleading for him to take her.

"Open them!"

~*~

With a gasp, Uhura shot up in bed. Sweaty and aroused, she looked around the room. She was back in her empty dorm room. There was no Spock, no desk, and no make out session. She slumped forward, resting her head in her hands. What was wrong with her?

~*~

Chapter Four! Finito! First lemon scented scene I've ever written so be kind to me! I've been very busy lately, but I'll always try to find time to write! As always, I'd like to extend my never ending gratitude to the people who reviewed my story:

CardinalinNightcdracotrinigyal

FirstficKrazi KelliKryskamakoto224Jareth's Genevievedroopydog

-dono15Dr. Speenmeister

carsonsgirlfirstonedusttioman

ahealthyaddictionNatllovesjbSilver Scribes

fangiosfriendkarmapolice28ChaoticWonderxx

Wow… that's a lot of people! Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story! Once again, I'd like to give a shout out to audi katia and Miranda Rivers, the two best beta's a girl could have! Wouldn't be able to do it without you guys! Until next time, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


	5. The Sound of Silence

Well, there seemed to be a lot of confusion in the reviews for chapter four (big round of applause for karmapolice28, can't seem to pull one over on her!), but don't worry, all will become clear in time! Sorry, I don't usually start off my chapters with authors notes but this time I thought it was necessary to give you guys the heads up and assure you that you will soon understand (Maybe not in this chapter, but hang in there and see if you can figure it out)!

~*~

Once Uhura had regained enough composure to observe her surroundings, she was more than a little confused. She appeared to be sitting on a bench, where she had seemingly fallen asleep. What baffled her most was probably where the bench was.

She was sitting in the middle of a park. The bench was placed just to the side of a path that wound away in both directions. There were more trees than she was used to, preventing her from seeing past the first few layers. It was really amazing she had managed to fall asleep really, not to mention more than a little brainless. Anyone could have come along and done whatever they wanted, and she probably wouldn't have noticed much.

Reproaching herself, she stood up and looked around, trying to understand just _where_ she was. She was a little anxious when she realized that this park did _not_ look familiar. She glanced up and looked both ways down the path. They looked extremely similar; both wound slightly down the way before turning so she couldn't see their end. Straightening the hem of her uniform, she started off down the path to her right.

She had been walking for only a few minutes when she realized a disturbing fact. Aside from the slight tap of her shoes on the hard path, the park was absolutely silent. There was no sounds of birds or wildlife of any sort, no sound of water from a nearby fountain. No chatter from other people in the park, or even the whisper of the wind in the trees. The silence was possibly one of the most eerie sounds of her life.

Another alarming aspect of the forest, for she could no longer see it as a park, was the fact that she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Every time she looked around, she was just as alone as before, but the spine tingling feeling never left her.

During one of these fearful moments, she noticed another alarming thing. Even though she had been walking for no more than five minutes at the most, the bench where she had awoken was already out of sight and the curve where the path disappeared was too far away to provide a sensible solution to the mysterious disappearing bench.

More than a little creeped out, she quickened her pace. For what felt like an eternity, but was probably no longer than ten minutes, she walked quickly on the path. Suddenly, with no warning, the trees were gone. She walked into a bright open meadow, stunned slightly by the bright sun glinting off the grass. It was possibly the most picturesque view she had ever seen.

Strangely, the trees she had left not a second before were nowhere in sight, taking the path with them. Instead, she was surrounded on all sides by emerald green hills rolling gently away from her. The sun shone down, making her almost uncomfortably warm. However, one thing remained exactly the same: the unconquerable silence.

It suddenly filled her with the urge to run and shout, to dance among these beautiful hills, to do anything to prove that she was _here_. But the silence was too bold and stifling and the next instant, she felt the need to hide. She wished she could find the trees again, but had no idea where to look. She crouched down, trying to make herself smaller and less noticeable, trying to escape the insurmountable quiet that threatened to crush her.

Her gaze wandered uncertainly to the grass, which raised even more astonishment at this strange place. She had never, in all her life, seen anything quite _that_ green. She brushed her hand over the ends, marveling at the soft texture. The movement also caused a small puff of scent to waft up to her nose. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before: sweet and intoxicating, almost edible.

Instantly, she was grasped by the desire to lie down and sleep. Allowing her eyes to slip partially closed, she thought about how nice it would be to simply drift away on the soft, fresh smelling grass. It would be much nicer than the hard park bench.

Abruptly, she stood up straight, shaking her head to clear the scent from her mind. She had to get back to the dorm, wherever the dorm was. She walked to the top of the nearest hill and looked around. Seeing nothing more she started down the hill, when she felt a strange feeling.

It was nothing more than a whim, really. She just felt the sudden need to go back to the top of the hill and look around again. She scanned the horizon once more, scrutinizing the hills and searching for something, anything that would give her some clue as to where exactly she was.

In that moment of hesitation, she managed to find what she was looking for. It was almost undetectable as it was such a small variation in the pattern of the hills. But clearly, there was someone seated on a hill in the distance. Excited, she began to make her way towards the figure.

It was hard, hot work. The grass was slippery, causing her to fall frequently, quickly staining her knees and palms green. The sun beat down on her and made her sweat, which did not improve her ability to rise from the smooth grass.

Every time she reached the top of a hill, she looked for the figure, but the person never seemed to get any closer. Then suddenly, climbing a hill, she found herself almost crashing into a very still Spock.

He was sitting on the ground with his legs folded. His hands were resting on his knees, palms up. Dressed in his normal black uniform, his face was calm and composed as usual, but there was a softness about him she had never seen before. He didn't seem to hear her approach, even though by now she was panting with exertion.

She knelt before him, drinking in the sight of him. All of a sudden she was aware that she hadn't recovered from her dream. She felt the enticing desire to touch him and, hesitating barely a moment, she reached out to do just that.

His eyes flew open as her hand brushed gently across his hot cheek. She felt an almost physical shock at the intensity of emotion that was communicated in that instant. In that split second, all the calm vanished from him, leaving him tense and barely controlled. Her heart jolted at the raw passion radiating from his body.

Without a second thought, she leapt at him, arms reaching around his neck, lips desperately seeking his. They fell back, her on top of him, in a tangle of limbs, kissing desperately as her hands grabbed handfuls of his hair, trying frantically to bring him closer.

She felt his burning heat on her skin and trembled as his tongue traced her lips. Her hand left his hair and reached down, searching for the edge of his shirt and finding it. Dropping her other hand, she tugged upward on his shirt a few times before he got the message and raised his arms. She pulled it easily over his head, moving away barely long enough to get the shirt past his lips.

She allowed her mouth to roam, placing short kisses on his jaw before latching onto his neck. He groaned as she began to bite lightly, causing a deeper green to rise in his skin. Relinquishing her hold on his neck, she traveled lower, trailing her tongue over his sultry skin.

With a sudden movement, he raised her once more to be face-to-face with him, once again covering her mouth with his. She felt his hands go to the zipper at her throat, giving silent thanks to whoever had designed the uniforms. Her hand twisted around her own back to undo the clasp of her bra, and all it once it was her bare chest against his.

The sensation was unbelievable. His skin was scorching and, despite that the sun had already made her uncomfortably warm, she pressed her body against his. He moaned as her hard nipples brushed against him, and in an instant, the situation changed.

With a sudden movement, he flipped her onto her back and began kissing her savagely. Arching her back, she tried frenziedly to get closer to him. In her desperation, she brushed against his most intimate part, and was not completely surprised to feel his hardness press back.

Uhura was suddenly aware that they are both wearing far too much clothing. Struggling, she tried to reach down, to remove her uniform completely, but his body had pinned her effectively against the ground.

Every curve of their bodies fit together perfectly, and she helplessly grinded against his sex. Their movements stirred the grass, and it once again gave off its sweet, intoxicating scent. But this time the effect is opposite. Instead of feeling relaxed, she was instantly overcome with hot, searing lust.

She freed her hands, touching every inch of him she could reach. She dragged her nails down his back, relishing in the throaty cry he let go. His hands skimmed down the sides of her body, tracing every twist and turn of her body. They reached her uniform, which had gathered around her waist, and without hesitation, he proceeded to pull it off completely.

She gasped as she felt the comparatively cool air flow once again over her upper body as Spock skimmed her uniform down her long legs. She thought that she could definitely get used to being this warm when he began to kiss his way back up her legs and her mind completely disintegrated.

Her breath caught in her throat as he reached her thighs, gently spreading them to expose her centre. Head tilted back, she let out an aching cry as his mouth found the very spot where she needed him most. He withdrew and she met his eyes, trying to convey the burning need she felt. His lips quirked up in a tiny smile, and she watched in surprise as his tongue slipped in to taste her.

He seemed to know exactly what to do, and soon she was writhing beneath him, gasping at his head and holding him in place, bucking desperately against his ministrations. She was close, very close, and she let out another violent cry as his tongue circled firmly around her bundle of nerves before diving into her. A few seconds more, so close…

~*~

"SPOCK!"

With a gasp, she sat straight up. Looking around and finding herself once again alone was more than she could bear. She was so close, and he wasn't here!

"No! No! NO!" She fairly screamed out the words, slamming her fists into the bed. Raising her hands to slam them again, she noticed a flash of green. Raising them into the light, she noticed her palms were still stained green from her falls. What was _happening_!

~*~

In the real world, Spock awoke from his meditative trance with a jolt. He was breathless and painfully aroused. Trying to calm himself, he thought back to what had happened. He had been meditating as normal, going deep into his regular trance state.

It was one of the more important methods of Surak's method and one that Spock used frequently. It involved becoming an emotional entity, then using concentration to take that emotional part of him into a certain state of mind. It was generally visualized, and since he had first begun using this technique, he had envisioned the hills.

Once there, emotions are controlled through meditation. It couldn't be used during emotional experiences, but was very useful to calm emotions before any surfaced.

But not once, in all his roughly twenty years of using this technique, had _anything_ like this ever happened. What had caused this absolute lack of control? Just then he felt a cool twitch on his left arm.

During his meditation, it appeared that, due to his unconventional surrounding and posture, his hand had slipped and landed bare skin to bare skin against the forearm of the sleep cadet.

Replacing his hands in their folded position, he studied the apparent cause.

"Well, this is most interesting."

~*~

Well, chapter 5 is up and running. Not entirely sure about this one, so I'm counting on my readers and my two wonderful betas to tell me how much needs changing. As is necessary I want to extend my sincere and generous thank you to all my reviewers. Now this is where I would normally name you all, but there were so many questions, I thought I'd address a few (plus that is a LOT of names!):

EmilyWoods – that was exactly what I was trying to do. I know this may not make sense but I feel if I can confuse you, Uhura is most definitely confused.

– Well, I didn't really see that as a possibility. Can you imagine a very obviously out of control Spock wanting anyone to see him?

Karmapolice28 – Jeez just can't seem to confuse you, eh? Very on the ball!

Makoto224 – most likely not going to be much Spock perspective during the dreams because they are, after all, Uhura's dreams and we are inside her head. Don't worry though, when real life comes around, it most likely will be at least half and half.

MionePotter1592 – I hadn't really thought of that, and it wasn't my intention. But I suppose it's possible (I'm not planning on describing Spock's behaviour the whole time, after all Spock squirming is only amusing for so long)

Silver Scribes – No, just making it clear on this point. In my fic, there has been no relationship before this time. They both were attracted, but were under the belief that it wasn't mutual

Blood6theif – Haha, you're going to have to wait longer for the real stuff! It's funny cause this is kind of what I'm imagining Uhura thinking right now lol!

Carsonsgirl – I think if I could bottle this disease, I'd make myself a rich person lol As for his absence, I hope it's explained now, or at least partially.

Generated Anomoly – Haha, you seem to have hit the evil part of my plot! By the time her time is up, she's gonna be so confused and frustrated Spock's not gonna know what hit him!

Fangiosfriend – Not going to be as much Spock perspective in these as it's mostly exploring Uhura's mind. Also, it would get slightly repetitive if I were to go into depth repeatedly about how awkward yet attracted Spock feels. Cause really, until she wakes up, that's all he's got. I refuse to believe that Spock would be anything other than gentlemanly with a sleeping woman.

Sorry if I didn't answer your question, but it was most likely for the fact that I hope it was explained in this chapter. If not, I'll do my best. Once more, a massive trophy and all other gratitudes to my two wonderful betas, audi katia and Miranda Rivers! They are responsible for the writer I am becoming. Thanks for catching my sentence structure, descriptive errors, spelling mistakes, and excessive comma usage! Until next time, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara Out!

(I've always wanted to put that!)


	6. Blast from the Past

I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my past chapters (oops!) so I would just like to add this disclaimer to apply for all chapters of this story.

*ahem*

I do not own any of the Star Trek characters, organizations, or other things that I could get into trouble for taking credit for. I simply borrow them to torture them and make them have a little fun. After all, it's not fair to have them in life or death situations all the time! Also like to take the time to say that in the next movie, they better not pick on poor Spock so much! Let up! The guy just lost his planet and his mother! Let him be a little happy for once! SHEESH! Lol ok rant over, now onto the story!

~*~

Spock hadn't moved since awakening from his trance. He was caught up in contemplation of the mysterious actions that had occurred now fifty-seven minutes ago. It was highly unusual for a telepathic connection to be established involuntarily and unheard of for it to happen while one was unconscious. A more pressing issue was what exactly had caused her to appear in the hills of his mind. Leaning back, he closed his eyes to evaluate the implications of this event.

The main issue was the fact that she had been _there_, in his mind. He knew this because of the nature of the hills themselves. The nature of the hills was such that it showed only true mental representations of individuals. In simple terms, it was the cadet's mind that had been in the hills and _that _was a disturbing thought, to say the least.

Since it was the cadet's true self, it was unfortunate that he had experienced such a lapse of control. A nearly undetectable frown traversed his face. Her reaction was unforeseeable and slightly troubling. She would no doubt be confused as to the differences of her dreams when she awoke. He strayed slightly from his analysis as an errant thought crossed his mind.

What was she dreaming about? He recalled the computer's definition including the fact that the person who suffered from the disease dreamt about their most personal desires and fears. What was it that Uhura desired? The alterations between her desires and her accidental arrival in his mind would certainly be perplexing, once the nature of her disease was explained. Pushing the irrelevant thoughts aside, he continued his previous scrutiny of the situation.

His reaction to the presence of Uhura was disconcerting. Even in his emotional condition, he should not have reacted in such a strong way. Another displeased look flashed subtly across his face. It appeared he would have to exercise stronger control methods.

He was not even aware what it was about her that made him so fascinated. She was a typical human female and as such should not have any particular influence over his mindset.

His human emotions flared at that particular thought and he was instantly reminded of why he knew this was not true. Looking down on her now, he knew she was anything but ordinary. Everything about her was beautiful: her skin, her face, her body. It was easily supported by any male cadet in the population of the Academy.

He thought back to the day last summer when he had witnessed her dealing with one particular individual who seemed especially persistent.

~*~

_James T. Kirk was not an unknown figure around the academy by any means. In fact, he was probably one of the more recognizable individuals, by both staff and students alike. His vociferous and ardent ways left their mark on everyone who crossed his path. Well, almost everyone._

"_For the last time Jim, NO!"_

_Said cadet had been hopelessly chasing Uhura, figuratively, since before he had come to the academy, always with the same result. Currently, he was literally chasing her across the pavilion. _

"_Oh, come on, just one little date? It can't hurt anything!" _

_She stopped suddenly, spinning around with the same movement. Her face clearly showed her anger and she looked Kirk straight in the eye with a baleful glare._

"_I am going to say this one more time and you had better listen. I am _not_ going on a date with you!" _

_The unfortunate cadet took a step back, his cocky grin slipping for a moment before it was back in full force. _

"_Well, not right now obviously, I can see you're busy. Friday night, nine o'clock sound good?" _

_By now, Uhura was nearly tearing her hair out in frustration._

"_EVER!!!! I can't believe anyone can be this _dense_!" They were beginning to create a scene with their shouting match. Various cadets watched with amused expressions. However, in the shade of a willow tree, one face was anything but entertained. In fact, if one were to look closely, his annoyance would almost perceptible. _

_Commander Spock had previously been enjoying his day. It was quite warm, minimizing the typical discomfort he felt from the cold breeze blown in from the bay, and nothing particularly displeasing had occured. Leave it to Cadet Kirk to correct that. His argument with Cadet Uhura, aside from being very loud and distracting, was causing other problems as well._

_He did not know this feeling. Despite what others were prone to incorrectly assume, Spock felt emotions. He was just more adept at concealing that them than others. He had grown quite skilled at identifying emotions from each other, predominantly in himself, but this one was new. _

_It was similar to anger, he knew that much. Greed also possessed some likenesses. But this particular sentiment was unknown to him. In addition to its mystery, it was also utterly illogical, even more so than the other emotions he was familiar with. _

_It was a hot emotion, causing his skin to heat slightly, quite like the effects of anger. It filled him with the desire to go over to Cadet Kirk and physically disable him from antagonizing Cadet Uhura any further. It was powerful and, despite the concentration and meditation methods he executed, he found his hands shaking negligibly. _

_Surprised, he raised his hands in front of his face, alarmed by the display of emotion, yet unable to stop it. Another surge of emotions roared through him as Uhura once again yelled at Kirk. This was not acceptable. _

_Rising calmly, he turned back towards the buildings, intending to go back to his quarters to calm himself. But at that moment, a comment from Kirk abruptly changed his plans._

"_Seriously though, Uhura, you better lighten up a little. Keep acting like this and everyone's going to think you're an asshole like that uptight Vulcan, Spock." _

_Spock stopped mid-step .Aside from his abrupt stop, to all outward appearances, he had either not heard or did not care what had just been said about him. Ever so slowly, he turned around. Though it felt like everyone should have been staring, it appeared that his exit had gone unnoticed. Well, he would have to rectify that._

_Recovering his detached expression, he strode coolly to where Uhura and Kirk had been arguing. As he came closer to the scene, more people noticed him, including Cadet Kirk._

_Kirk had been in Spock's classes and it was always the same way. Kirk would be his normal arrogant and rude self, and Spock, after several attempts to convince the cadet that it was unreasonable to behave in such a unfocused fashion during class, would have him transferred in the same unemotional tone, no matter what idiotic or disrespectful thing he had done. _

_But the Spock striding toward them was not the same. His face was as impassive and stoic as ever, his hands were in their usual position behind his back, and his stride was purposeful as usual. However, he exuded an atmosphere so hostile Kirk felt his face drain of blood, sliding into a pale imitation of his usual boisterous self._

_Spock felt a snide satisfaction as he watched the Cadet's face blanch in obvious unease. Part of him knew that he should be controlling his emotions better, but the rest of him couldn't care less. He walked directly to Kirk, looming directly in front of him._

"_Would you mind repeating the remark you made about my character?" _

_Looking up slightly at his impassive face, it was impossible to forget that it was not only a teacher, but a commanding officer whom he had just insulted. He saw his career flash before his eyes and just hoped Spock wouldn't get him completely kicked out of Starfleet. He tried to stammer an answer, but found he couldn't think of anything clever to say, his usually charming personality wavering in the face of the magnitude of his mistake._

"_I'm sorry, sir. I really didn't mean to say that. I didn't think…" Spock silenced him with a gesture, his cold stare never once leaving his face._

"_You didn't think I would be present. You didn't think I would ever find out you were disrespecting a teacher and senior officer. The fact that you didn't _think_ is painfully obvious, Cadet."_

_The observers' expressions had quickly turned from amusement to dismay at the dilemma of Cadet Kirk and surprise at the emotional display of the normally dispassionate Commander. Kirk floundered, looking for something to say that would prevent him from being expelled from Starfleet. However, it was apparent that Spock hadn't finished._

"_Are you aware of the consequences of your actions? After showing such disrespect for a member of the staff, the normal punishment could be severe. Suspension most definitely, and perhaps even expulsion." Spock strived to control the anger through him. His thin control over his emotions was almost as mortifying as the emotions themselves. _

_Uhura watched with conflicting emotions as Kirk was dealt with. On one hand she knew he deserved this for what he said about the commander, but she also knew he shouldn't be expelled from the academy. He would be a good officer once his head deflated a bit. _

_She was also a little embarrassed to realize some of her feelings were for Commander Spock. She knew, once he was less angry, he would regret the display of emotion, however minimal said display was. _

_Even though everyone in the pavilion knew he was angry, it was still only his atmosphere of fury that gave him away. He was delivering these crushing blows with a voice which could have been simply replying to a question in class or reading test scores._

_She knew she had to say something, that was for sure. Even though she knew Kirk would pester her enough to make her be sorry for saying anything by tomorrow, it was necessary. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. Then she quietly spoke._

"_Sir?"_

_Just the sound of her voice was enough to jolt him from his anger. He loathed himself when he realized she sounded timid, and he resolutely calmed himself. He turned to Uhura, looking her directly in the eye in an attempt to show he was not angry with _her_._

"_Yes, Cadet?"_

_Uhura relaxed slightly as she noted his obvious attempt, and success, to control his state of mind. She returned his gaze, desperate to bring the situation to an end._

"_Please, sir. I don't believe Cadet Kirk deserves to be expelled." She thought she saw confusion flit across his face before he replied in his detached voice._

"_If you would please clarify, Cadet? The rules clearly state that expulsion is one of the appropriate punishments for a cadet who disrespects a teacher and commanding officer." He was mildly astonished to see a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. His eyebrow arched slightly and he was pleased to see her smile widen a little in return._

"_With all due respect, Commander, I don't think the people who made rules had idiots in mind when they wrote them. Especially idiots who don't think before they speak." _

_There was a collective laugh from the bystanders as she spoke, and some measure of colour returned to Kirk's face as the apprehension of the situation eased. Spock marveled at the way she had so easily managed to diffuse the situation. The previously tense situation had quickly become nothing more than a public retribution of an impudent student. Spock allowed some measure of amusement to drift onto his face as he turned to the student in question._

"_Well, Cadet Kirk, taking Cadet Uhura's most reasonable variable into consideration, I do believe I agree with her. However, you will not go unpunished. For the remainder of the semester, you will report to the maintenance staff at 1900 hours every Friday. You will do whatever is asked of you and you will do it without complaint." _

_Kirk opened his mouth to protest but closed it again at the twin glares of Uhura and Spock. Trying to preserve his dignity, he snapped a smart salute and nodded._

"_Yes, Commander." With that, he turned on his heel and began to march away. He couldn't help feeling a little dejected at the next two months of Friday night maintenance, but he knew he was getting a massive break._

"_I wonder what caused Uhura to speak up for me like that?" His self-inquired question caused a couple of male cadets walking by to look at him strangely, but Kirk was off in his own little world. A massive grin spread across his face as he came to a conclusion._

"_She must like me!" Satisfied with his supercilious deduction, Kirk continued on his way, swelled head restored._

_Meanwhile, the crowd that had gathered around the scene began to disperse as they realized there would be no more excitement. Of course they were helped along by less than sociable looks from the Commander, but as Uhura turned to leave, she heard him speak._

"_Cadet, if you are not otherwise engaged, I would appreciate if you would stay and talk with me." He watched as she turned back to face him apologetically._

"_Actually, I kind of need to go back to my dorm. I promised my roommate I would go clubbing with her." She smiled apologetically at him, confusing him greatly. Why be repentant for something so small? _

"_Which dorm are you residing in?"_

_She told him and he was pleased to note that it was a good fifteen minute walk across campus._

"_The walk there would provide sufficient time to explore the topic I wish to discuss with you. I am going back to my office, which coincides with the route to your dormitory. If you accede, I would accompany you part of the way to your dorm." He marveled at the wide smile that spread across her face. She nodded enthusiastically and they began the long walk to Uhura's dorm. _

"_So, Commander, what did you want to talk to me about?" She explored his face for some sign of what he was feeling, but found nothing. He stared straight ahead with his blank expression. When he turned his head to face her, she saw concealed curiosity on his features. _

"_Before my conversation with Cadet Kirk, you had been fighting with him. I believe I'm correct in my assumption that he was annoying you. Yet while his punishment was being decided, you defended him. This seems very illogical to me. Would you explain?" His confusion increased as a sardonic smile spread across her face. _

"_Just because I personally find Jim Kirk to be an arrogant, narcissistic jerk doesn't mean that I don't believe he will be a good officer."_

"_If you would clarify, Cadet."_

"_Well, personally, I find Kirk to be annoyingly persistent, dense, and irritating. But I also know that he has potential to be a great officer when he isn't being blinded by his libido."_

_Another small smile tugged at the corners of Spock's mouth at Uhura's brazen comment._

"_It would appear that Cadet Kirk's dissolute ways do indeed hinder him from the career he could achieve. Am I correct to assume that your reactions were based on respect and not affection for the cadet then?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Spock regretted them. Internally chastising himself, he couldn't understand the reasoning behind them. It was now all too apparent to both of them that he hadn't wholly recovered from the encounter with Cadet Kirk._

"_I apologize, Cadet Uhura. That was inappropriate of me. Please do not feel obligated in any way to respond." Spock watched as a slight blush lit up Uhura's cheeks and she lowered her head before answering, not meeting his eyes._

"_I most definitely do _not_ have feelings for James Kirk. He is a jerk, and cocky, and _rude_. I still cannot believe what he said about you! Now that I think about it, maybe suspension would be good for him. I really can't even why I stood up for him before!"_

_Spock's face became incredulous as Uhura's rant continued. After a few minutes, she turned to him with a sheepish expression. She was blushing and her hair had become just slightly disorderly._

"_I'm sorry. He just irritates me so much!" _

_Spock's amusement greeted her exasperated and slightly winded expression._

"_That much, Cadet, is evident. It appears that we have reached the point where we must part ways. A good day to you, Cadet." He began to walk in the direction of his building when he heard her voice call after him._

"_Commander!" She watched him turn to catch her eyes once again._

"_You can call me Nyota."_

~*~

As Spock reminisced, it brought to mind why he admired the Cadet so much. Her wit was nearly unmatched by any of the other humans of her age group and equal to many of the professors of the Academy. Even then, her insight had fascinated him and her emotionally influenced deductions had been, typically, the proper choice.

Her emotions had been yet another fascinating aspect of her. They flared and abated with seemingly irrelevant influences. He had seen her exhibit so many different moods, yet he knew she had so many more. Spock could make a lifelong study of her and her emotions.

Not only did she have unique emotions herself, she also caused the rise of curious sensations in him. Though he was never so riotous as to show them, he had experienced many sentiments triggered solely by her presence. Many feelings, like the emotion he had discovered while listening to her argument with Kirk that day, he had never experienced before.

But that mysterious, hot feeling was one of the most disturbing. That day, as he watched from beneath the willow tree as Kirk made advances on Uhura, was the first time in his life that Spock felt jealousy.

~*~

Fwew! That was a massive chapter for me! I actually wrote in sections as opposed to my normal method of popping it all out at the same time! It really is just a little exploration into Spock's twisted little mind, plus an excuse to draw the story out further. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. Who knows maybe I'll have to do a "beginnings" story sometime. Once again, I'd like to extend my sincerest thanks and warmest welcomes to my beta's – Miranda River and audi katia - as well as all of the people who have read my story so far. I really appreciate the support! Until next time, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


	7. The Bumper

~*~

Uhura sat in bed, panting from her dream. She looked at her hands, which were shaking, still trying to make sense of the green stains on her palms. Her confused thoughts were interrupted by another equally green menace.

"What are you _doing_? You promised we would go out tonight! We are leaving in forty five minutes, and you were _napping_?!"

Uhura groaned as her green skinned roommate leapt across the room to pull her out of bed. This was really not what she needed right now. She looked the Orion girl straight in the eye, trying to convey every ounce of her frustration and irritation in one fell glare. She was greeted by a cheeky grin and a tap on the forehead.

"Oh no you don't, missy! Don't even think about trying to death glare your way out of this one! Let's make a deal, shall we? You come out tonight, _like you said_, and _I_ won't tell anyone that you woke up yelling the Commander's name!"

Uhura could have sworn her heart stopped beating in that second. Her face paled and panic crept into her expression. Seeing a meltdown about to happen, Gaila rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Okay_, so I won't say anything, but you _have_ to come out tonight! You _promised_!"

Recovering her composure, Uhura let out a sigh of relief and annoyance. Couldn't Gaila leave her alone for tonight? Forfeiting what she knew would have been a useless battle, she stood up and headed for the shower. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

The next thirty seven minutes were grating, to say the least. After being primped, primed, polished, and buffed to perfection, Uhura had to admit she looked good. Her hair had been taken out of its normal ponytail, and swung loose about her hips. She was wearing the smallest bit of make-up, with only some eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes, along with some dark lipstick.

Looking at the dress she was wearing, she asked herself one more time how she had let Gaila talk her into wearing it. It was skin tight and ridiculously short with a deep v-neck. Its dark, luscious red color perfectly highlighted her dark skin. Combined with black leather boots that came halfway up her calves, she was dressed to kill.

Once they finished preparing, the two women were on their way to _The Bumper_, one of the more popular establishments for Starfleet officers and a regular stop for the two cadets. Uhura had long surmised that if Starfleet ever moved its headquarters, most of the bars in San Diego would be out of business. As the two entered the building, Uhura remembered why it was so popular.

The dark atmosphere was thrumming with life. The beat was insatiable, pounding out like a heartbeat through the dark room. Dancers filled every square inch of the floor, sweaty bodies pressed together with rowdy exhilaration. The bar was crowded, as were the small tables that were pressed close against the walls. She smiled a little at the familiar environment.

"I'm going to go scout out the new material! I'll meet you at the bar!" Gaila was shouting directly in her ear to try to make herself heard. Uhura nodded her agreement and then turned to push her way to the bar. She leaned over the bar to shout her order to the bartender before sitting on a nearby stool. Nodding her head slightly to the beat, she scanned over the crowd.

People-watching was one of Uhura's favorite parts of going out. She loved the different behaviors of people. There was so much that could be learned just by studying how people act around others.

For instance, that tall, burly man talking to the brunette was very proud of his muscles. His shirt was obviously too tight on purpose, and he kept flexing and pushing his chest out. The brunette clearly found him disgusting, and kept trying to get away. Her not so subtle attempts to escape were ignored, and Uhura could feel a shouting match brewing.

Turning her sights from the two, she began to scan the bar. It was possible she knew someone who was here, as it _was_ a Starfleet hotspot. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she noticed a familiar black-haired man sitting rigidly at the end of the bar.

Uhura couldn't stop staring. What was Commander Spock, of all people, doing at a bar? Why did he have to come tonight? Why couldn't she stop thinking about those stupid dreams?! She wrenched her gaze away from him and tried to concentrate on controlling her breathing.

And that was how Gaila found her. Sitting, staring at her knees, and hyperventilating near the middle of the bar. Confused she came up and tapped her on the shoulder. Uhura jerked her head up and stared with startled eyes before blushing. Now this was curious.

"What exactly is causing this little panic attack?"

Uhura pursed her lips, intending to say nothing, but couldn't stop her eyes from making a miniscule twitch in the direction of Spock. Catching on immediately, Gaila leaned onto the bar to find the source of the distraction. Seeing him instantly, she squealed with delight and turned to her best friend.

"You are going to talk to him!"

Uhura's eyes widened further and her red face instantly paled as she shook her head vehemently, unable to form words for refusal. But the damage was done. She could see the determined glint in Gaila's eye and knew it instantly. Uhura _was_ going to talk to Commander Spock whether she liked it or not.

Sighing again, Uhura resisted the urge to rest her head in her hands. She was definitely not in any state to deal with interacting with Spock right now.

"Oh, come on! I know you like him and any guy that doesn't like you has to be insane or gay or both! Why shouldn't you go talk to him?" A determined look crossed Uhura's face.

"Good reason number one is the fact that he's a teacher and I'm a student. Student-Teacher relationships are _illegal_!Good reason number two is that he is my commanding officer and that is just… just… morally wrong!" The wicked smile that spread over Gaila's face did not reassure Uhura in the least.

"Well first of all, I do believe that all the classes he taught you ended last semester, so he's _technically_ not your teacher anymore. Secondly, it is not morally wrong to have relationships with commanding officers! I do it all the time!"

Uhura couldn't help rolling her eyes at this statement.

"So, just because _you_ do something, it becomes morally correct. I'm sure." Uhura raised her eyebrow at Gaila's theatrically hurt look, unconsciously imitating her Commander.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Actually, on second thought, your words have hurt my feelings and I'm not going to speak to you ever again. Unless, of course, you want to make it up to me?"

Figuring her friend was joking, Uhura tried to laugh it off and continue with their evening. However, she was quickly met with a threatening glare from the green-skinned woman. With a sigh, she realized her friend was dead serious and knew exactly what Gaila's idea of redemption was. She sighed deeply, not quite able to believe that she was going to do this.

"_Fine_, I'll talk to Spock."

The result was loud and volatile. Uhura's breath exploded out as Gaila gave her a ferocious hug. She winced as a simultaneous squeal of excitement screeched directly into her ear. She pushed Gaila away, trying to stop her ears from ringing.

"I think you broke my eardrums." She rubbed her ears, trying to regain her hearing. She sighed again and held up a single finger to stop her excitable roommate.

"I do have a few conditions. One: this isn't going to happen for at least fifteen minutes. If this conversation is going to happen, I'm going to need a little liquid courage." Uhura was relieved when Gaila nodded her agreement. Uhura didn't drink usually, and definitely not a lot, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She took a deep breath and continued, knowing her next ultimatums were going to be a little harder to swallow.

"Two: You will not pester me while I'm talking to Spock. God knows I'll be distracted enough as is, and I do _not_ need to make it any harder. And three: you will not interrogate me afterwards. I will share what I want with you and no more! If you can't agree to these, I won't do it. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Gaila had begun to protest at the end of ultimatum two, but quieted down by the end. A thoughtful look crossed her face before it split into a grin. A little unnerved by her compliance, Uhura felt the stirring of nervousness in her belly. With a small sigh, she grabbed one of the drinks that had arrived while the conversation was taking place and took a large swallow. It was time to get serious.

~*~

Forty five minutes, and several drinks, later, Uhura was ready to take on the world. She couldn't remember why she hadn't wanted to talk to Spock. They got along so well! Now that she thought about it, she _really_ wanted to talk to him. The music switched to a slower, quieter song and she decided that now was the time.

Looking towards the spot where he had been seated, only to find him not there. Panicking, she looked around the room, desperate to find him. She caught a glimpse of him forcing a path to the door. She was devastated.

Not bothering to tell Gaila, she pushed through the crowd. But it was late and the crowd was pushing back. She managed to make it to the door just as he reached it. She grabbed his arm as he left.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She tried to make her voice purr, and saw his eyes darken in return.

"I am returning to my quarters. It is unnecessary for me to remain here any longer as I have no further purpose for this place, Cadet Uhura."

Feeling emboldened by the alcohol and his sultry stare, she smiled flirtatiously at him and tugged him back towards the dance floor. She brought him closer to her, dragging him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"Oh, I can think of a few good reasons for you to stay." She felt his breath against her neck and smiled. It was time to do what she should have done ages ago. Tugging his hands, she led him onto the dance floor. With a smooth movement she spun around, pushing her hips against his. She grabbed onto his hands and place them on her hips, letting him feel the energy that was flowing through her.

She felt rather than heard him groan as she pushed against him once more. Stepping away slightly, she began her own private dance. Swiveling her hips, her hands went to her own waist, and her head tossed back as she imagined that it was his hands. Sliding them up her stomach, she twisted slowly around and looked up to gaze into his eyes.

He was frozen, unable to react to the scene before him. She could sense the desire in him and it only increased her own. She slid her body against him, relishing in the friction as she brushed against him. She felt the undeniable hardness as her pelvis settled against his crotch and she pushed against him slightly. She smiled as she felt another vibration. This was too good to be true.

She extended on to tip toes to look him straight in the face. She was surprised by the depth of emotion she saw reflected in his dark eyes. They were burning into hers, looking for something but she couldn't tell what.

She leaned into him, grazing her teeth along the shell of his ear, humming with pleasure at the contact. She felt him shudder and couldn't help the smirk that drifted across her face. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against his.

"Call me Nyota."

When their lips finally met, it was an explosion of feeling. She gasped at the sensation of his lips, so smooth against hers. She felt his arm snake around her waist to press her body against him and closed her eyes, sighing with satisfaction. Her own hands went to his face and pulled him in deeper, before pulling back for breath.

"I do believe this venture would be better served at another location, Mr. Spock." He nodded simply in agreement and they turned to the door, Nyota slightly in the lead, tugging him along.

They emerged into the dark night, when Nyota realized she had a tiny little problem. She didn't know where they should go. Sensing her slight confusion, Spock spoke.

"I do believe my quarters will be private enough for said ventures."

She blushed slightly and nodded then as they began to make their back to the Academy.

Ten minutes and one extremely drawn out shuttle ride later, they arrived back at the Academy. The walk through the hallways was quiet as most of the occupants had already gone to bed.

The sound of the door opening was like a signal. Instantly, Nyota fairly slammed him against the wall, attacking his lips with a fiery passion. Her hands skimmed over his chest before reaching lower, stroking against his arousal. A groan ripped from his lips as his hips thrust forward automatically.

Without a word, she pulled him away from the wall and began to steer him down the hall, gradually undressing him as they went. She felt his hands on her zippered back and smiled as she allowed the dress to slip down her shoulders.

When they reached his bedroom, she threw him on the bed before pouncing on him to resume their previous activities. Her mouth latched onto his neck, teasing the sensitive skin with alternating tongue and teeth. She smirked into him as he stretched out his neck in response.

She felt strong hands travel up her now bare spine and sighed slightly, releasing her hold on his neck to move on. She travelled down his body quickly, already impatient due to her earlier dreams. She shimmied down his chest, past his navel to the part that interested her most. She had stripped him to just his underwear, and his engorged member was straining against the white fabric. Gently, she touched again and was pleased to see it twitch slightly in response.

Smiling devilishly, she slowly removed the last barrier between them. Finally, she would get to see the most mysterious facet of her fantasies. She had never really known what to expect. All she knew was what she wanted. She wanted _him_, all of him, and she was going to have it.

Without taking her eyes from his, she slowly flicked out her tongue to taste him. Her grin widened as he once again thrust towards her attentions. Carefully, she began to take him in her mouth. Her own desire increased as she watched his head toss back with the intensity of his experience. Mischievously, she began to repay him for the actions she received in her dream.

She was very meticulous in her treatment and even more so in making sure he did not finish before she wanted him to. With her soft touches and agonizing licks she tormented him again and again to the very edge of orgasm before she would hold back and bring him down again. Never once did she take her eyes off his face.

When she caught his eyes again, her work was almost undone. His eyes were indescribable. Glowing with an all-consuming hunger, they nearly made her melt right there. Slowly she found herself drawn to him, crawling up his body to capture his lips once again. She felt his desperate erection pressing against her stomach and saw the question in his eyes. Nodding slightly, she could only pant with need as he positioned himself. With a gasp she stretched her body up as he began to so carefully enter her.

"Just do it." No sooner than those breathless words had left her lips than his hips snapped forward and

~*~

A wordless cry burst from her lips as her head snapped back. She was unable to separate herself from the unadulterated pleasure that jolted through her system at that moment. It took her only a few seconds, however, to realize she had once again been tricked; tricked by her own mind into thinking that the time had come. That _he_ had come. Fighting for breath, she laid back and shut her eyes. This was going to kill her, she could feel it.

~*~

Okay, I do feel pretty bad about leaving it like that. If it will save me, I promise that I think it's almost done (or rather the dreams are). After all, there's not much more torturing I can do to Uhura without letting up just a little. As it is, Sorry for leaving it so long, but I am just recovering from about a four day sickness so hopefully I'm completely healed soon. I had some random plot bunny killing to do, so they wouldn't get in here and mess with my story (honestly, the things are more trouble than they're worth sometimes!) so that didn't help matters very much at all. I think I'm getting the hang of this whole lemon writing thing, so that's a bit of a relief, now I just need to find my words. Well, just from word choice, I can tell I'm getting a little loopy (It _is_ 4:21 in the morning after all) so I'm gonna hit the hay and hope I don't get too much hitting of me for the chapter. As always, I'd like to extend thank-you's to all the people who read my story so far, and extra thank-you's to those who reviewed it! Extra Extra thank-you's to my betas – Miranda River and audi katia – for always being there to correct my mistakes and keep me canon friendly (for the most part). Also like to apologize to any Kirk fans I offended with my decidedly not-Kirk behaviour in the last chapter. I guess I got a little carried away with the whole "torture-the-unsuspecting-characters" thing, but audi thankfully (and unfortunately (it was fun okay!)) corrected my mistakes, so no harm no foul hopefully. Seriously now, the End of this A/N! Until next time, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


	8. Hot for Teacher

~*~

"Cadet Uhura, thank you for joining us."

Forcing her eyes to focus, she blinked a couple times before realizing she was sitting leaned forward with her head on her arms. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, trying to clear the overpowering lust that was barreling through her system. Disoriented, she quickly took stock of her surroundings.

With horror, she realized she had fallen asleep in the middle of class. And of course, not just any class. It _had_ to be Commander Spock's class. Feeling her face heat up with embarrassment, she turned her gaze to her instructor who was patiently standing at the front of class staring at her.

"If you find my lectures so wearisome as to induce slumber, perhaps your time would be better spent elsewhere." Spock's unfeeling words bit into her perplexed mind and caused her already burning cheeks to flame even harder. She lowered her eyes, choosing to focus on her PADD rather than Spock.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I assure you it won't happen again." Cautiously raising her eyes, she was unsurprised to be met with the same apathetic expression. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered exactly what he had been doing last time she had "seen" him with emotion. Oblivious to her sudden rise in temperature, he continued on with his lesson.

She felt the classmates' eyes burn into her back and stalwartly resisted the urge to turn around to see if _anyone_ not looking at her. Forcing herself to resume her normal attentive posture, she resolutely set to catching up with the topic of the discussion.

The class seemed to fly by as Uhura determinedly paid attention to the instructions on how to properly conjugate and enunciate Vulcan verbs in past tense. It was quite straight-forward once the basic rules were learned, but Uhura was determined to keep her mind on her class. Yes, the class. Absolutely, mind on the class, _not_ the fact that she had almost had sex with the teacher in her dream. Definitely do not concentrate the fact that he was the most attractive man that she had ever met. Yes, those would all be bad things to think about. Oh, _crap_.

When the bell finally rang, Uhura hands flew to her supplies, gathering them into her bag, desperate to escape the mortifying situation she faced. She was stopped by the voice she least wanted to hear at the moment.

"Cadet Uhura, I would like to speak to you about your behaviour in class today if you do not have another class to attend."

Spock's voice cut through her hopes of a quick, painless exit. Her stomach dropped through her feet as she leadenly turned to finish packing up her belongings. Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, she walked to the front of the classroom to stand by the desk in the corner of the room.

He sat as rigidly as usual, reading over some assignment on the PADD in front of him. Even as she crossed to sit in the chair beside his desk, left there for specifically this purpose, she couldn't help scanning her eyes over him as she took in every detail of his behavior and compared it with what she knew about him. Although his back was as straight as ever, there was a slight drop in his shoulders that gave away his weariness. His lips were pressed tightly together and his fingers twitched minutely against the wood of the desk, indicating irritation with whatever he was reading.

She sat quietly in the chair and he set the document down, turning his attention to her. She couldn't help the nervous butterflies that flitted through her stomach as his dark eyes locked onto her. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, to apologize, but he spoke first.

"Is there any defensible reason why you have deviated from your normally impeccable behavior in my class? Never before have you shown anything else other than flawless alertness. Falling asleep in this manner is quite irregular for you." His eyes regarded her with a curious air, coolly taking in the facts and analyzing them. She could practically hear the gears whirring, trying to make sense of this peculiar behavior. Truth be told, she didn't really know why she had fallen asleep either. She couldn't remember anything before her last class… yesterday? Time seemed fuzzy and it was hard to tell what was real and what had been dreamt. Blushing slightly again, she realized she had yet to answer Spock's question.

"I'm sorry, sir. I really don't have an excuse for my behavior. I can only apologize, and hope you don't hold it against me. My behavior that is, not my apology. Well, I guess that too. I mean, I didn't really give you a good reason." She blushed deeper, forcing herself to be quiet. Why was it she always _babbled_ when she got in trouble? It was probably her most embarrassing habit and definitely contributed to her whole "try-hard" image. Her eyes widened as she saw his face change into his signature almost-smile before he answered.

"I assure you, Cadet, I shall not hold your behavior against you. More than a few of your classmates feel the need to sleep regularly in my classes. I merely thought it would be beneficial to the concentration of the class if I were to wake you up. You were making… _unusual_ sounds." He betrayed only a little of the awkwardness he felt, but Uhura felt her face flare hot once again She groaned slightly and put her face in her hands.

"How long was I making noise? Was I very loud? Oh my God! Did I _say _anything?" She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes as she burst out her questions. At the last question, her head snapped up to look at him and she felt bolts of fear course through her body.

Suddenly she wished she could be anywhere but here, if only she could escape the humiliation that was coursing through her, burning her blood and setting her on fire. He regarded her calmly, eyes boring into hers.

"You were making noises for approximately six and a half minutes before I woke you. You were not overly loud and I do not believe your classmates heard any words in particular." Spock's wording caught Uhura's attention.

"My classmates? You don't mean… Oh, my God! You didn't… that would mean…. _you_ heard me say something?!" She observed a look of slight discomfort while addressing the subject.

"I am unsure as the intonation of your speech was difficult to understand, but I believe I heard you say my name. Repeatedly." His eyes, which had been focused on the PADD in front of him, returned to her face, curiously observing her reaction. She wanted to say something, explain it, deny it, anything but sit there like a fool, but she was struck dumb by the sheer humiliation of the situation. Her mind was thrumming with flustered thoughts.

"_What am I going to do? Can I pretend it never happened? Will he believe me if I tell him I _didn't_ say his name? Oh, my God! What if he figures it out?"_

Her thoughts stilled for a moment as she contemplated her situation, when an errant thought popped into her mind.

"_Would it be that bad if he did?" _The instant that question popped into her mind, she felt her face transform from horror to surprise.

"I suppose it wouldn't." She hadn't meant to speak these words out loud and she blushed again in embarrassment at her mistake.

"Cadet, if you would please clarify, I do not understand what you meant by your last statement." His simple question sent her mind dancing again, trying quickly to make up her mind.

"_Should I tell him? What would he say? What would he do? How did I even end up in this situation?!"_ She sighed, finally making a decision.

"I'm going to hell anyways." She was actually surprised she wasn't glowing with the flaming blush that colored her face. He regarded her carefully, studying her ever flushing face.

"I didn't mean to say that either." She hid her face in her hands, gathering her courage for what she was about to do. It was idiotic, it was irresponsible, it was oh so very _wrong_.

"_Come on, Nyota! Think of what dream Gaila told you about. Even if she _was _a dream, she was completely right. Wait! I _am_ done all Spock's classes! What am I doing here? Oh, _whatever_!!"_ Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and looked him directly in the face.

"Spock, I believe it would be completely accurate to believe I did say your name repeatedly." His eyes sparked as she spoke and she felt her strength grow. She could do this, she _would_ do this.

"Why do you believe this would be an accurate theory? Is there any particular reason that you have for your deduction?" His eyes seemed to call to her, dragging her out into a challenge. She felt him daring her to speak the truth, to reveal herself to him. A corresponding thrill raced through her as she realized that was exactly what she was going to do.

"The reason I suppose this is correct is because I was dreaming of you, Spock. It is reasonable to believe that since the dream was about you, then I would be saying your name." A electric shock jolted through her body at her confession, bringing everything into sharp detail. She felt extraordinarily awake and every nerve ending in her body was alert and prepared. She easily took in his look of shock and the burning emotion she recognized from her dreams. Was it possible there was something there?

"Do not feel compelled to answer, but I wonder if you would tell me the nature of this dream." Their eyes were dancing together, a silent communication of emotion. Standing slowly, never taking her eyes from his, she walked towards him, kneeling in front of his chair.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather show you."

And with that, the immense tension in the room snapped and she threw herself onto him. Her arms threaded behind his neck as she pulled him in for a scorching kiss. She tormented his mouth with her own, skimming over him with lips and tongue. Shifting, she lifted her legs on either side of his torso, over the arms of the chair, effectively pinning him in place.

She gasped as he found his way to her neck, nipping and suckling at her pulse with fervor, and she tightened her legs around him in response. But this was her confrontation and she was going to keep control. She ground her hips against him and took advantage of his sudden weakness to claim his mouth once more. Her hands roamed down his sides, searching for the hem of his shirt. With a tiny smile of success, she tugged the shirt up over his head before throwing it to the floor.

Her hands skimmed over his sculpted chest, gently caressing his skin. It was too much and yet, at the same time, not enough. Her frustration from her dreams was painfully obvious to her now. She moved down his chest, planting tiny, burning kisses to his skin. He moaned in response and she smiled a little more.

Slipping herself off his lap, she continued down him past his navel. She looked him straight in the eyes and before he could do anything more than widen his eyes, her mouth was on him. He hadn't taken his pants of yet, so she wasn't able to take him in her mouth fully. But with anguishing tenderness, she ran her mouth over his covered member and was pleased to see him grow in response. Another low moan slipped past his lips as she drew her head back.

Her hands stroked him, taking the place of her mouth. His head tilted back and his hands jerked up to hers. Pulling her gently up to face him, he looked her directly in the eyes, trying to convey his desire and need in one gaze, yet also show the seriousness of the situation.

"Nyota, it is improper for us to behave in this manner. Perhaps it would be better if you left." His calculated words lit a flame of anger inside her. How _dare_ he ruin this? This was her moment and it was going to go the way she wanted it to!

In a flash, her mouth was back on him and he was robbed of speech. She was uncompromising, drawing out every gasp and twitch possible. She sucked and caressed him with her mouth, bringing him to the edge, all without ever undoing his pants.

His erection strained against the fabric and it was becoming extremely tight. He helplessly pushed himself into her mouth and she could tell he wouldn't be able to hold himself in control much longer.

With one final touch, he came, stretching out in his chair as his hips thrust hopelessly forward. A wet stain spread against the front of his pants, but it didn't seem to occupy much of his mind. A few seconds passed before he looked down.

"I do believe it would be a Terran custom to, as humans say, return the favor." With that, he flipped their places around, sitting her in the chair. He pushed her skirt up slightly and, with barely a millisecond's hesitation, unhurriedly drew his tongue across her underwear.

The friction was unbearable and she found herself unable to prevent the cry that slipped from her lips. Her body was straining towards him, searching for the climax she could feel brewing inside her. He stroked her gently with his hands and his tongue ruthlessly sought out her most sensitive area.

She couldn't help herself as she drew closer and closer to her elusive climax. Every unfulfilled dream came back to her and the combination of the stimuli was excruciatingly exquisite. A few more seconds, the wave was reaching almost reached the top, how would she ever survive when it happened, and now

~*~

With a cry of anger and dismay, once more she found herself awake and alone in her dorm.

~*~

For shame! Feel free to throw large and heavy objects at me! I can't even remember the last time I updated! I'm so so so so sorry! I'm going to try to finish the next chapter (I've already finished some of it) either before I go to bed now or later today. I'm kind of on a roll so hopefully it won't be too difficult. Next chapter will be the last dream chapter (Yay!) then one more of when they wake up, which will be veeerrry interesting. I'm even considering writing a sequel of the after events from Spock's POV. Anyway I'm going to get to work on my next chapter! As always, extreme thanks to my betas – audi katia and Miranda River – for all their helpful editing. Thank to my readers and reviewers, who really have no idea how important it was to get those reviews, which helped me push this story of the metaphorical edge. Until next time, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


	9. Crime and Punishment

~*~

Uhura gasped as the shock of her dream coursed through her. She had never felt so alive, so _human_, as she did at this moment. The memory of Spock's hands ghosting over her skin swarmed through her and it was maddeningly real. She was thoroughly aroused, and painfully alone. Her body cried out for the touch of a man who would never want her. With a pained cry, she laid back on her pillows. What had she done to deserve this?

~*~

Spock could feel her shuddering in his arms and it was _very_ distracting. For over an hour, she had been writhing and moaning in an innocently yet stimulating way. As she was approaching the ninth hour of her sleep, it was possible she was coming nearer to being awake. But if this was what it was like for her to wake up, he wasn't sure he wanted it at all.

The friction alone was unsettling and he was having trouble controlling himself. He remained perfectly immobile, entirely intent on utilizing his meditation techniques to remain in control. It was only when her hands began to move that Spock reacted at all, so intent was he on maintaining his composure. Little did he know what consequences that would have.

When Uhura's hands began to move slightly, twitching against his leg, he had begun to pay attention. However, this immediately destabilized the control he had managed to gain while meditating. But he couldn't think about that because at the moment, her hands were currently grabbing his legs in a very disquieting manner. Quickly, he moved so his warm hands were covering hers, effectively pinning them in place.

Nevertheless, the damage had been done. His mind was already spinning with less than constructive thoughts and he steeled himself against his own body. With a groan, he vigorously tried to quell the feelings within him. What had he done to deserve this?

~*~

As Uhura lay back on her bed panting, trying and failing to distract herself from her body's screaming demands. She squeezed her legs together, attempting to take the edge off the keen ache, but to no avail. Her entire body felt as though it were on fire, a fire which concentrated itself at her breast and between her legs. All she wished was for the inferno leave, to feel normal again.

Her hands roamed over herself, stroking her burning skin and relishing in the slight relief it brought. But the second she realized it was her own hands, not _his_, the fire was back, a thousand, a billion times hotter than before. It brought another loud groan and she found herself begging for him to come, to be with her. Every cell in her body was straining with desire for him and she couldn't help but wish he was here.

~*~

Shock coursed through Spock's mind as he felt a distinct tug on the corners of his mind. Someone was trying to contact him through his telepathy. His defenses immediately started becoming effective, walling himself off from the unknown person, when he was distracted by a slight twitch against his palm.

Looking down, he saw her small hand, clenching inside his own. No, it wasn't possible. Was it? Closing his eyes, he concluded there was only one way to discover the person who was contacting him. He lowered his defenses and cautiously reached back towards the tug.

Instantly, it was as if he were sucked into a mental whirlpool. His consciousness was tugged out of his own mind and into the mind of the other person. Warily, he opened his eyes.

~*~

As her eyes once again strained open, she saw the strangest sight. Spock was standing with his eyes closed in her dorm. Even as the thought passed through her troubled mind, his eyes flew open and she saw her surprise reflected back at her, as if he hadn't expected to find himself here either.

"Spock." It slipped from her lips like a sacred prayer and he took a jerky step forward, like he hadn't meant to but couldn't stop himself. Once again, a wave of desire shook her body and she found her back arching under the strain of her arousal and she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name once more, her voice laced with desire. Eyes fogged with excitement, she turned her stare back to Spock.

Every muscle in his body was rigid and straining, causing him to shake noticeably. He was making small, jerky movements towards her, like he was trying to hold himself back. His face was harsh, his teeth clenched, and his eyes were storming with uncertainty. The almost pained expression on his face was heartbreaking and she found herself reaching out towards him, wanting to comfort him however she could. She stood on shaking knees and stepped towards him hesitantly.

"Spock." The desire had faded from her voice this time so only concern was present. She reached up, taking his face between her palms and gently turning his face down to look at her.

The look in his eyes nearly melted her heart. They were overflowing with feelings: confusion, longing, fear, and a tumult of other moods that threatened to swallow her up. They were drawing her in, she couldn't think, couldn't do anything, it was irresistible. She felt like she was falling. Then before she realized what was happening, she really _was_ falling, toppling forward as her weak legs gave out from under her. She slipped forward and somehow, their lips met.

It was a chaste kiss, with their lips barely brushing. The bare contact caused jolt to pass between them and Uhura shivered with delight. Spock immediately tried to pull away, his face contracting into a surprised and slightly nervous expression. Well, that couldn't be allowed.

Her arms flew to his shoulders and she tugged hard in an effort to bring him towards. However, he was immovable in his tension and she only succeeded in tipping herself even further forward. The unexpected movement worked even better as strong arms came around her waist to stop her from falling over completely.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she pulled her body flush against his and kissed him again. There was more passion in this one and bare need. She immediately felt his body tense against hers as well as his attempts to gently remove himself from her. A thin layer of anger bubbled within her at his actions and she reached her hands up and twined them in tightly in his short hair. If he wanted her to let him go, he'd have to put up a fight because she definitely was going to fight to keep him close.

~*~

Spock's first reaction was shock as he observed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a standard dorm room with generally female decoration. The most alarming part of the room was the fact that Cadet Uhura was lying on the bed, naked. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be … He couldn't help the green tinge that appeared on the tips of his ears as he realized what was going on. He knew he should leave but wasn't entirely sure how to do so without possibly damaging her psyche.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled up as he noticed that her eyes were on him. Desire was practically bubbling off her skin and she called his name in a quiet, moaning voice. He took an automatic step forward before he could stop himself and as she arched her back and cried his name again, he found himself struggling to maintain control. His muscles were threatening to cramp under the severe stress as he locked himself in place.

So focused was he on controlling himself, Spock didn't even notice she had gotten up until he felt her hands on his face. With difficulty, his eyes refocused onto her face and he was moved by the depth of concern he saw there. Emotions swirled inside him and once again he found himself struggling not to touch her.

She was staring him straight in the eyes. Compassion and concern poured into him, making him warm with the depth of worry he found there. He couldn't help feel drawn to her and despite his best intentions to stay still, he was slowly but surely leaning forward. Suddenly, she seemed to spill forward and their lips brushed against each other.

It was brief but intense, merely a simple graze of lips with a thrilling undertone of desire. The emotions inside him threatened to explode and his already tense body stiffened further. Not yet entirely lost to his desires, he realized the impropriety of their actions and recoiled from her. A slightly angry expression darted across her face and she grasped him by his shoulders and pulled herself closer but managed only to tilt further forward as she seemingly forgot to move her feet.

Spock felt her tipping over and reached his arms around her waist to try to steady her. He couldn't help marvel at how frail she felt to him. She felt so small in his arms, like a twig that he could snap in any movement if he were not extremely careful. His contemplation was cut short by the press of her body and lips against his own.

"_This is wrong. I should not be taking advantage of her in this state."_

He could feel his resolve crumbling and knew that if he did not stop immediately, he wouldn't be able to stop at all. With weakened determination, he started pushing her away even as his emotions screamed at him to hold her close. Once she realized what she was trying to do, she seemed to become angry. She threw herself against him, pushing her body into his and grabbing his hair, pulling him in for an ever deepening kiss. Desire spiked through his system, dulling his normally logical mind into a more primal version.

She was relentless in her attack, biting his lips and pulling his hair painfully. Spock felt his Vulcan instincts rise at this behavior, demanding that he subdue the insolent woman in front of him. His hands seem to have found her body of their own accord and the tables were turning. They roamed over her skin, pinching and squeezing, and he felt her moan softly into his mouth. Grabbing her hips firmly, he grinded into her roughly and growled at the delicious movement.

His resolve was almost completely gone and he tried to gain control, even as his body rebelliously claimed the woman in front of him. He was dimly aware of her hands once again moving to the sides of his head before she pulled back to look him directly in the eyes. Eyes were burning with desire, she was obviously having equal difficulty restraining herself. Her body continued to rub against him as she looked him carefully in the eyes.

"You are mine."

Those three words were all it took to snap the final threads of his restraint. With a growl, his hands slipped behind her thighs, simultaneously picking her up and bringing them closer together. It took only two long strides and they were lying on the bed. Spock couldn't help but notice the lustful, satisfied smile on Nyota's face.

~*~

Nyota couldn't stop the slight exasperation that tinged the success as Spock picked her up. _Honestly_, if that was all it took, she would have said it a long time ago. It was true enough now, anyways. Sometime between the dream of the office and, well, now, she had decided that Spock _was_ hers. One way or another, she was going to have him and that was that. As his lips brushed down her collarbone, she couldn't suppress another groan. There was time for exploring that line of thought later.

For there was plenty enough to keep her occupied right now. After his initial hesitation had been undermined, Spock's attentions had been vigorous to say the least. He seemed to be all over her all at the same time. Hands that one second were on her legs seemed to move to her breasts in a second.

Though the same fiery intensity that had been present in the dreams was there, something was different. Trying to indentify what it was without being distracted by the hot mouth that was currently tracing its way down her stomach, she thought back to the dreams. Suddenly, it hit her. She could _feel_ his guilt. Spock felt guilty about doing these things with her, to her.

A small, loving smile crept onto her face. Gently, she brought him up once more to look him in the eyes. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, trying to convey every ounce of adoration she felt for him into that one kiss.

"Don't be afraid, we belong together."

~*~

The sheer amount of love that was expressed through those simple words was astounding. Spock could practically feel his heart swelling in his chest, though the small part of him that was still thinking rationally insisted that it was physically impossible for his heart to swell. He leaned forward, intending to finish what had been started when he found himself back hospital room. Slightly shocked from the unexpected change of surroundings, he looked down to the woman in his arms and was met unexpectedly by sleepy brown eyes.

~*~

Duh Duh DUHHHHH!! Cliffy! :D! Sorry once again for the long update time. I'm trying to get all my junk in order to head off to my first year of uni! Exciting!!! Anywho, this chapter kind of makes up for the previous chapters lemon deficiency (I know they're mostly explanation with a little bit of lemon scent at the end). This one all lemon, all the time lol. Next chapter will be the last, I'm sad/happy to say. I am considering doing a sequel, but I'm not sure how that'll end up. As usual, thanks so much to my two wonderful betas – audi katia and Miranda River – for keeping my story from being a mindless pot of mumbo gumbo. Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed (130 reviews!!! OMG!!!!!), it really REALLY helped! Until next time, Live Long and Prosper!

Tara-Yomitorika


End file.
